


Dreams

by TheKingOfDeath6301999



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Collage, College Student Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hipster Eren Yeager, Hot Sex, LGBTQ Character, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfDeath6301999/pseuds/TheKingOfDeath6301999
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a well know tattoo artist and painter in his spare time.he has dreams of a unknown boy and nightmares of the same lovely boy In a unrealistic war of Titans.what happens when Levi's sister finds the mystery boy in her collage class as one of her students?Levi and Eren will try and pice together his dreams.perhaps they knew one another in a different life





	1. Chapter 1

Levi Heichou Could not sleep in peace anymore. Everytime he tried he dreamt of this one person.  
He had never seen this boy in his life but still,  here he was, in recurring dreams and nightmares.  
The boy was lovely there was no denying it.  
smooth brown hair, the kind that shone a million colors in the pure sunlight.  
Kept short and messy in a boyish charm.His skin had been kissed a golden caramel from unknown hours in the sun.  
His eyes were huge and dark.Not blue and not quite green.  
It reminded Levi of the clearest ocean water where the sand was  bleached  .  
His lashes were long and dark and kissed his cheeks in small Cresents He knew it was weird to know every detail of someone's face so well and have never met them.  
But seeing someone in your dreams at night,  every night for months would apparently do that to you.  
He started sketching him, painting him, hoping it would cast him from his mind, but it never had.He kept it up anyways, he had to do something or he'd go insane. He might already have been  
insane.  
He wasn't sure where the line was anymore.  
His nightmares with this boy were always bloody.  
A gruesome war he had never seen or heard of.  
It couldn't possibly exist .  
The monsterius abominations they were fighting weren't real.  
They were something from myth. Titan 's were the makers of God's in Greek mythology. That was it.  
His nightmares weren't all the same but there was one recurring one.  
He'd have it every week or so.  
The lovely boy lay dying in his arms.Bleeding to Death from horrific bite wounds in his abdomen.  
A work of the huge beats no less.  
Levi couldn't do anything to save him although he kept his long jade cloak waded up and pressed against his gushing wound .He died dispite his efforts of course.  
With a wound like that efforts to save someone are just hopeless actions taken by desperate people.  
Sometimes he'd wake wanting to scream for the boy that was in his arms.  
But he didn't know his name. His cheeks were soaked with salt water, which was odd, he cried for nothing.  
Certainly not a titanic moment in a dream.Something that wasn't even real.  
He stepped away from his current painting and pulled the paint riddled Tee shirt off of him.  
He stared himself down in the mirror.  
Pale creamy skin.Short Coal black hair that felt softer then silk.  
His eyes were an unusual stormy gray.  
Like the color of a roaring rain cloud.  
He enjoyed working out.  
He liked the burn and pull of his muscles.  
And the fact he could beat anyone down.Bigger or not. His body was toned because of it.  
Thick muscles over his abdomen and chest and arms.They weren't bulky,  just lean.  
That was important to him.  
He didn't find men with an insane amount of bulk attractive.  
Just oddly misshapen.  
And women with large muscle mass scared him.  
It took him a minute to realize his phone was ringing.  
He walked over to it and scowled at the caller ID.  
It was his annoying adoptive sibling.  
He picked it up and slammed it to his ear.

"I know I shouldn't be calling during your sleeping hours"

She said before he could demand what the hell she  
wanted. 

"But levi!-"

He was going to hang up when he heard it.

"I found the boy in your paintings!" 

He slowly put the phone back to his ear.

'You're not supposed to know about those Hanji" 

She ignored him and continued.

" He's a student in my class Levi,  he wants to meet you"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Levi shouldn't have agreed to this.  
Meeting that boy couldn't possibly be a good idea.  
But maybe if Levi saw him alive he'd stop dreaming about his death.  
Hanji had told him his name was Eren Yeager.  
The name didn't sound familiar at all.  
Levi subconsciously wondered of Eren ever dreamed about his own death like Levi saw it.  
If he saw Levi holding his dying form and crying silently.  
He knew he couldn't cry aloud.  
He himself in reality didn't understand why it wouldn't be suitable to cry for someone dying so horribly.  
But that place was different.  
He was different as well.  
Even now he didn't like to show emotion.  
He prayed he could control himself when he'd actually see Eren.  
Alive and walking.  
He knew one other thing from his dreams about the stunning tan boy.  
They had been lovers.  
Levi already knew every inch of his lovely golden skin.  
Knew how every muscles pulled and moved under his touch.  
How hot his skin against Levi 's own felt.  
They had burned like stars.

Much like the emotions their relationship was hidden.  
Stolen kisses, hushed noises, and moonlit skin.  
Glances at one another throughout the day.  
Levi had been extremely harsh to him.  
No one would dare suspect. 

He felt a little nervous.  
There was no guarantee Eren would know.  
And there was no telling if Eren even looked at guys that way in this present time.  
He cursed himself.  
How dare he wish for Eren to like him?.  
He was simply here to get rid of those dreams. 

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Eren walked into the café sheepishly.  
He was terrified.  
What if this mystery man was as Beautiful in real life as he was in his dreams?.  
He'd be too embarrassed too even speak.  
Speaking to hot guys was NOT his specialty.  
Especially one as gorgeous as that boy was.  
Damn.  
It wasn't hard to find him.  
Girls giggled.  
Guys either stared at him, or glared at him.  
The whole café was captaveited by him .  
Who could blame them?.  
He looked exactly like he has in those dreams.  
Those all too vivid dreams..  
His slick black hair was pushed way from his face.  
He still had the same undercut even...  
His lashes were so thick it almost looked like he had eyeliner.  
Or did he?.  
He was indeed a small bit different.  
He wasn't dressed in a suit like Eren had imagined him.  
He was in ripped black jeans and a snug black V _ neck.  
A sports coat was cast onto the chair next to him.  
His ears had small black gages and his lip had a black ring in it.  
A hint of a tattoo peeked out from his v _ neck  
His steel colored eyes looked calm, thoughtful.  
He stared a minute before he was caught.  
God he hoped he wasn't drooling.  
His eyes didn't change,  in fact his whole expression didn't shift much.  
Eren felt his heart sink.  
He most not have had all those dreams.  
The kisses, the whispers, among other things. 

Eren's death.  
He shivered at thought.  
He started to walk over.  
His legs were shaking.  
His heart was hammering away against his ribs so hard it hurt.  
His plams were sweating and he was pretty sure he was flushing.  
He pulled the chair out with shaking hands and sat down across from the dark beauty.  
He didn't smile he didn't react.  
His eyes moved up and down Eren slowly.  
He flushed.  
He felt so exposed. 

"I'm Levi Heichou"  
His voice was a tad warmer than the one Eren was used to hearing in his dreams.  
He stuttered and almost chocked on his own spit.  
Smooth.  
"E _ Eren Yeager"  
He was so shocked when Levi grabbed his chin he almost fell backwards and out of his chair.  
One he calmed down enough he understood Levi was examining him.  
His hand dropped and he seemed convinced.

"You're one of my sisters  college students?"  
He asked breezily.

"Sister?"  
Eren chocked.  
Professer Hanji was not a very attractive woman.  
He found it hard to believe someone as goofy as Hanji could be blood to someone who looked like a fallen angel.

"Adopted'  
He explained simply. 

Right. That made sense. 

He realized he hadn't answered the question  
"Oh, yes,  I'm nearly finished with school".

Eren couldn't help but think Levi didn't care the  leat bit about his college life.

His steel colored eyes just kept running down his body.  
Like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. 

"I'm not good at this"  
Levi admitted boredly.

"Do you have the dreams as well?"

 

Time froze.  
The noise around them faded  
Eren lost his breath

Those dreams, so long he wondered if the raven man across from him seen them too

Things that had happened in some past life.  
His death. 

He couldn't speak so he shook his head yes.  
Yes, he had them too.

Levi's expression didn't change much.  
He looked thoughtful, he stayed silent. 

His eyes were like a thunderstorm.

"I'm glad to know I'm not crazy"  
He said with a little smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. 

In all the ways he'd seen Levi in his dreams, smiling wasn't one of them.

Not even when they were completely alone.  
He was haunted by too much. 

An overwhelming since of sadness came over him.  
It pained his chest and made his thoart tight.  
He had the sudden need to hug the shorter male tightly. 

But of course, he didn't know this Levi, they were strangers to one another in this world.

Levi's expression became annoyed.  
He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? "

Eren felt heat consume his cheeks.  
He hadn't noticed he was staring.  
"Like what?"

He asked softly

"Heartbroken"  
Levi said simply.

"Oh"

The raven frowned at him.  
What kind of answer was that?

But Eren couldn't explain it.  
Those dreams were so vivid.

They weren't even dreams.  
They were visions from a horrible past life.  
War and death.

How had they found one another?.

They shouldn't have fallen in love.

It brought so much pain for Levi, losing Eren like that.

Holding him while he died .

Still not crying, but Eren could see the pain.

Hear his heart breaking as he whispered his name.

"Eren?"

He was snapped back to life.  
His eyes focused and he looked up at Levi.

"Sorry"  
He mumbled glancing away from the intense steel gaze .

"Are you alright?"

He could feel tears sting his eyes.

"I seen you, crying for me, like it was the greatest pain you'd ever had in that life " 

He was fully crying now.  
And very aware people were staring at him.

He could hear whispering voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

It was probably better that way.

Levi's eyes, sharp as steal, showed sadness.

He didn't move to touch Eren but he wanted to take his hands.

" It was the greatest pain, and I still feel it, even though it wasn't us, not in this life" 

Eren frowned.  
He didn't think they were much different.  
They remembered each other so well.  
The two lives blurred together.  
Sometimes he'd search for Levi, then remember it had been in his head.

Levi wasn't real.

except, he had been real, it was earth shattered to have Professor Hangi start talking about her brother.

And the painting she snuck a peek at.

A painting of Eren.

Was he dating and not telling her?  
She had demanded.

And even said Eren looked like his type.

Hanji knew Eren was gay.

He had been in a relationship when he frist started her classes .  
But Jean had only used him to get a freckled boys attention.

Eren didn't care, not really, he was only seeing Jean to try and patch the hole Levi had left.

It didn't work.

And now, sitting across from him.

All he wanted to do was jump into his arms and kiss him again.

Long and blissful like they used to do in the captions quarters.

No one was stupid enough to knock on Levi's door after all.

"You're flushed"  
Levi sates amused.  
He was smiling a little.  
His coffee turning cold.

He hadn't really wanted it, but holding the cup in his hands made it easier not to touch Eren.

"Oh"  
The younger boy mumbled.

" I was just thinking, we had been in a relationship, back then" 

Levi set the cup down and dispite his better judgement.  
Took Eren's soft, warm hand in his own 

Eren's eyes fluttered half shut.  
To feel Levi's warm skin against his own again.  
It didn't feel real.

His pale nimble fingers slid up and down his hand.  
Tracing non-existent things onto it .

" We were lovers" 

His voice was low, smooth as velvet.

Their skin caused a contrast.  
His own was olive toned, dark and rich 

Levi's was pale, and smooth, perfect porcelain. 

Artist hands.  
Long, graceful.

Heavenly when they were touching you.

Levi brought Eren's hand up to his mouth .

Placing a soft kiss on to the back of it .

His warm mouth made Eren shiver, and remember other things .

So many nights, trying desperately to make as less sound as possible.

Levi's name always whispered against the pale captions mouth.

Eren's soft begging .

Levi laughed, full out laughed.

"Your face is completely red" 

His whole body was buzzing.

He had never wanted anyone this much.

Never needed to feel someone's skin so much that he felt physical pain.

He couldn't speak,. he just gazed at him with wanting, half lidded eyes.

' you're being a creep '

He scolded himself mentally.

He tore his eyes away from Levi 

But the older man still hand his hand.  
He could feel the cold metal of rings on his fingers.

That was new.  
He wondered what else was different on his body.

He wanted to get out of here.  
But while Levi was touching him.

He couldn't move.

Levi leaned towards him.  
He was pulled gently by his wrist.

His eyes shut, Levi's warm lips caught his own and he groaned slightly.

It had been so since they had kissed.

A sudden "hey!" Broke them apart .

Levi stared at the blonde with unfiltered murderous rage.

Eren knew the voice as well as he knew his own.

He turned to see his over baring best friend.

Along with his adoptive sister.

Levi still had his wrist, so he didn't move.  
He just glared .

"What"  
Eren grumbled.  
"Could you possibly want from me?"

Armin, the blonde, nodded to Levi.

"New boyfriend?" 

Eren sighed

"First date"  
Levi corrected with a smirk .

Bullshit, Eren thought, laughing to himself.

"That you're ruining"  
Eren added.

Levi stood and grabbed his coat.

"We were actually about to head to an art museum"

Levi said smiling.  
He was so charming with that smile.

He thought their waitress, who had been staring for the last five minutes, would pass out.

Eren understand, he stood and zipped his hoodie up.

Levi payed their bill but before they could walk out.

Hanji walked In

She grinned and ruffled Eren's hair 

Levi sighed heavily grabbing his hand and walking past hanji

"Hey wait! "  
She yelled at him.

"Where are you two off to?" 

Levi just glared 

"Art museum"  
He said flatly

She giggled.  
"Is that code for your house?, Cause it looks like an art museum" 

Misaka walked over then, pulling her adoptive brother away from Levi.

"What?"  
She demanded.

Hanji giggled  
"Protective eh?" 

Levi crossed his arms staring down at her.

"He is a grown man, I believe he can do what ever he'd like" 

Hanji knew Levi wanted to say other things, to cuss her out so badly she'd cry.

But he was being nice for Eren.

Eren looked between them like a scared puppy .

Armin pulled on Misaka's arm gently.

"Let him go... you're embarrassing him" 

Eren didn't need that pointed out.

Levi walked over to him, pulled him from his sister's grip and held him close by the hip.

"I'm going home, I'd prefer if I wasn't sleeping alone tonight. But if your sister needs to babysit" 

He grinned, and kissed him roughly for a second before letting him go and walking out.


	2. I  finally have you in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren follows Levi to his amazing studio apartment, the longing of their dreams and getting their entire memories of the past life leads them to making love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> This chapter has graphic sexual content!
> 
> ( I never wrote smut before so sorry if it sucks ,i tried )

Levi x Eren 

Eren didn't waste time.  
He left his friends standing there   
staring after him.

He didn't care, couldn't care.  
After all this time.

He couldn't let Levi just walk out of his life like this.

He wouldn't let him.

For someone so short he moved quickly.

Eren had to sprent to catch up to him.

"Levi_..wait"  
He huffed grabbing Levi by the shoulder.

The raven turned to him, his steel colored eyes making a chill pass through Eren

" You can't just walk away, I've been waiting for you too long_"

He was swiftly cut off.

He didn't mind however

Not when it was Levi's lips.

He was pulled close by the waist, Levi's hand cupped his cheek.

Eren didn't remember this odd gentleness .

 

Levi's mouth was calm against his, soft, slow kisses.

Eren thought of his death, all the tears Levi couldn't cry.

Levi never had the chance to show Eren how gentle he could really be.

And as happy as the brunette was, it wasn't enough.

He was able to make Levi gasp as he bit the raven's lower lip.

That killed his gentleness quickly.

The hand on Eren's hip tightened to a bruising point making him groan a little

Levi saw his opportunity and took it.

His tongue slid against Eren's.

Eren's hands found Levi's silky black hair and tugged them roughly 

He leaned his head to the side so he could run his tongue over Levi's.

He felt a little metal stud and groaned.

That was definitely new.

He wondered what else was pierced.

Eren couldn't breathe anymore, he had to pull away much to his disappointment

Levi was still holding him .  
When Eren opened his eyes his cheeks automatically flushed.

He had been so lost he forgot they were outside.

"My offer still stands, you can come home with me"

Eren felt fear shoot through his veins 

They had just met.

But, they hadn't just met, they shared an entire lifetime together.

Even if it had been cut short 

He laced his fingers with Levi's, the cold metal of his rings pressing against his skin.

He shivered a bit.  
Eren didn't trust his voice so he nodded his head.

"Lead the way" 

*~*~*~~~*~*

Levi's apartments was huge.

And impossibly clean .

His large walls were a sparking sort of white.

Paintings and sketch's littered every wall.

Everyone of them were breathtakingly beautiful.

" You're an artist?"

Eren asked surprised.

"Yes, I mainly work at my tattoo parlor though"

Eren found himself wanting to know what other tattoos Levi's clothes hid 

"Maybe you can tattoo me some time "  
Eren said jokingly.

He certainly caught the raven's attention with that.

Levi smirked at him, circling him, his eyes sliding up and down Eren's entire body 

"Maybe"

He said stopping in front of him.  
He tucked a finger under Eren's chin and lifted his face up

"Maybe I need to observe the canvas a little more"

Eren couldn't think of a response.  
He let out a nervous chuckle and flushed a dark red

It seemed to amuse Levi.

" What have you got to be nervous about?"  
He purred softly into Eren's ear.

Levi was right, they had seen, touched and tasted every part of one another.

But Eren only had memories of that.

His body, well, Levi was a stranger to it, his skin didn't remember those graceful pale hands like his mind did.

 

"I- it's just...well "  
He was a stuttering mess.  
" We're technically strangers"  
He mumbled averting his eyes 

Levi smiled, his hand came up to cup his cheek.

Eren sighed and leaned into his touch  
His teal eyes closing.

" Dose this feel strange to you?"

No, it didn't, it felt so familiar, his hand was soft and warm against Eren's cheek.

His heart felt whole again.

He opened his eyes to glance at Levi.  
And he was surprised to find his own feelings reflecting in his steel colored eyes.

He lost his breath when tears rolled down the ravens ivory cheeks.

" I've watched you die so many times, just wishing i could touch you again, hold you, tell you how sorry I am, i wasn't there in time to save you Eren"

It was as if they were back in that life.  
That haunting twisted life.  
And for a moment it was all so clear.  
He remembered every piece of that life until his death.  
Everything he and Levi had went through

He hadn't realized he was crying until Levi gently swiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

He wasn't sure who pulled who.  
The only thing he knew is that he was in Levi's arms being kissed so softly be thought he might melt.

The raven was being so very gentle, it was foreign .

So very different.

But it was the goodbye they never had.

Levi pulled away and kissed his forehead.

He just held him for a moment.

And Eren was content, pressing his face into Levi's shoulder

*Warning smut begins *

After a moment Levi took his face in his hands and kissed him.

His mouth was desperate, hungry, pent up with longing and so many emotions .

One hand fell away from his face.  
His arm went around Eren's waist to pull him closer.

This was more familiar to Eren.  
The urgency, the desperation, a scorching, consuming fire.

 

He shivered violently as Levi's tongue slid against his own.

Levi tilted the brunette's head back to have better access to his mouth.

Eren had to pull away, he couldn't breathe, he panted trying to catch his breath 

But of course Levi was determined.

His mouth had moved to his jaw and found his neck quickly.

Eren gasped as a warm, wet tongue licked up his neck 

The small metal stud scratched at his skin, his hands tangled in Levi's hair, pulling tightly as his lips passed over a sensitive spot.

Levi almost chuckled, it was the same place as it had always been, back then.

He bit at it gently and Eren let a little moan slip past his lips.

He shut his eyes leaning his head back.

The raven was driving him crazy, abusing that one stop, kissing and sucking it to make a mark on his lovely tan skin.

Eren bit his lip, blood rushing to his face.  
He was starting to get aroused.

Levi's hands graced the skin of his abdomen, his hands slipping under the fabric.

Levi's mouth was off of his neck now.

His collarbone was the new target.

Levi pulled away grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

Eren had no chance to take in the room.

He was shoved lightly on to the bed.

And he wasn't complaining.

Levi crawled over him, pushing him down on to the mattress until his back was flat against it.

Eren's heart was beating so fast and hard it hurt his chest.

In a surprising quick motion Levi grabbed the hem of Eren's shirt and pulled it off of him.

Attacking his chest with small bites, kisses and licks.

Eren was sure Levi's knee was purposely against his groin, pressing down on his hardened member.

He chocked out a moan when Levi's hot tongue passed over his nipple.

a shudder raced down his spine.

He was breathing heavily, nearly panting.

He rolled his hips against the knee that was pressing down on his hard on and moaned at the friction.

He heard Levi tsk at him.

" So impatient "  
He purred in his ear, his breath was hot, his voice was velvet.

His hand was sliding down, past Eren's stomach, to his hips to unbutton his jeans.

He thought he might die when Levi's warm hand pressing against him.

Sliding up and down, palming his length.

" Ahh..."  
He thrust his hips against the raven's hand needingly .

"Ngh..L-Levi"

He shut his eyes,his head falling back against the pillows has Levi allowed him to thrust his hips again, his hand pressing a little harder.

Eren had only thought he couldn't breath before, now he was panting so loud he thought Levi's neighbor's could probably hear him.

He whined at the loss of Levi's hand.

The raven smirked dowm at him.

" I've missed you" 

Eren couldn't answer him, he didn't have enough air in his lungs.

His jeans and boxers were pulled off of him.

He was completely naked now.

He flushed turning his head away.

Levi smiled at him, turning Eren's face to meet his.

" You're beautiful"   
He kissed him for a moment.

Eren moaned into his mouth, Levi's jeans were rubbing against his member.

The pale boy bit his tongue as punishment.

It stung, and he could taste a little blood, but he didn't care.

He was so lost right now he couldn't feel any pain.

Levi pulled away and kissed Eren's forehead .

For some reason it made his cheeks flare up.

His slender elegant hands slid up Eren's thighs.

He parted them, and kissed, licked and bit his way up.

Every kiss moving closer.

Eren's heart pounded harder each second.

He bit his lip, his member was throbbing, he needed relief so very badly.

When Levi's hot wet mouth finally reached it's destination Eren was nearly sobbing.

He pulled roughly on his lover's silky black hair and moaned his name loudly.

Levi's tongue ring passed over his slit and Eren almost came on contact.

"Oh, God"  
He whispered

And then louder

" L-Levi" 

He gripped his hair harder thrusting into his mouth.

He was so close.

He opened his eyes and peeked down.

Watching Levi suck him off.

"Ahh, Levi, I_" 

He thrusted hard, his hands shaking, he felt the tight coil in his stomach burning.

One more rough thrust and he released.

He had been trying to warn the raven but he couldn't speak well enough.

His hips were automatically shoving himself in and out of Levi's mouth.  
Until there was nothing left.

He shut his eyes, whispering his lovers name like a prayer.

 

" Such a good boy" 

He heard Levi purr, his eyes were still closed.

But the sound of ruffling clothes caught his attention and he opened them to see Levi undressing, he had forgotten the pale beauty was still fully clothed.

That had to be so sort of crime.

He watched Levi's muscles shift and roll under the skin as he crawled over him.

Eren ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach 

" God, you're beautiful"   
Eren mumbled.

Levi smiled down at him, an actual loving smile.

He kissed his head and apologized softly.

The preparation wasn't pleasant at first.

But once he was loose enough the pain started to fade and shift into something pleasurable.

He was a little ashamed that he was hard again with just Lev's fingers.

He moaned out, pushing himself down so Levi's fingers were deeper inside of him.

He was a mess.

He had never heard such sounds come from his mouth.

"Enough, Levi... Ahh, that's good enough... please"   
The brunette begged .

"Please" 

He needed to feel Levi inside of him.

Needed to hear his lover call his name.

His legs parted, he warped them around Levi.

His back arched as Levi slid in.  
He was slow, and careful.  
Only moving when Eren told him too.

He moaned out Levi's name as he carefully worked his full length in.

It gave Levi chills.  
Eren was so tight and warm around him.

He pressed his face into Eren's neck, moaning as he started thrusting.

His hands on either side of Eren's head gripped the shits so hard his knuckles turned white 

"Levi, ngh, faster..."  
He was trying not to hurt him, but he listened to the demand and speed up.

Pulling himself nearly all the way out and slamming back in.

It had Eren crying, begging.

Levi grabbed his hips with a bruising grip and moaned going as fast as he could.

He was sweating, panting and calling Eren's name like it was holy.

Eren gasped loudly as he hit a certain spot   
"Levi! L-Levi, there!, Oh please, oh fuck" 

The raven grinned hitting the same spot every time.

It didn't take Eren long before be came again.

Nearly screaming Levi's name.

" Fuck you're so good "  
Eren muttered coming down from his orgasm.

Levi was so close.  
He almost came when Eren tightened around him.

" Ahh, Mmm, Eren, you're so good for me, such, ahh, a good boy"   
Levi moaned out his praise to the boy beneath him.

He shut his eyes listening to Eren's soft little moans and gripped his hips as hard as he could releasing finally after slamming back in with everything he had.

His head fell back, his mouth open to call Eren's name 

His hips thrust softly, in and out of Eren as he came.

He laid atop Eren a moment, closing his eyes, relishing in his heart beat.

 

Eren hummed softly, absently playing with Levi's hair.

" It's okay my love, it's beating"

Levi smiled kissing his chest were he could hear his heart 

" I love you, don't ever, ever die on me again you brat" 

He pulled out, leaving Eren empty, and so very exhausted.

Levi laid beside him, pulling him close, kissing the top of his head.

He fell asleep that way, snuggled tightly into Levi's arms.

After so long, he had finally gotten him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am this has taken me hours I'm not editing it right now I'm sorry


End file.
